(Postponed) The Bets On
by Kichirou-Writing
Summary: "He's cute, isn't he?" "I'm gonna' kiss him first, just you wait" "You want to bet that, Ahomine?" "Go right ahead, Bakagami" "Anyone else up for a bet? First one to kiss Kuroko wins!" "Oh, it's on..." New kid Kuroko Tetsuya makes the GoM fall for him. Hard, and now the bets on to see who will kiss him first. Author is no good at summaries T-T
1. Chapter 1

_AU Prompt: 'Bet who can kiss the new kid first' AU_

 _Pairing: GoMKuro\\\\\\\GoM + Kagami/ Kuroko_

 _Any stray aways from Canon? : Yes, Kagami already knows GoM a_ _nd all attend the same school_ _, GoM and Kagami are all in one big polygamous relationship beforehand and Kuroko is a new student/has never met any of the canon characters (Duh :P)_

 _A/N – I really have no idea what to call the place they practice basketball, as I've heard it referred to as a gymnasium, sports hall and just a hall before. I think I'm just going to call it the indoor court/basketball court and the hall though, unless someone wants to give me the proper name?_

Of course, Kuroko never _intended_ for it to end up like this. Turning heads never really was his specialty, but now…. Well, being the new student made it a lot harder to go unnoticed, as everybody likes to meet the new kid, learn all the gossip and all the other stuff that comes along with it. Honestly, being noticed really did seem strange to him, not that he was complaining or anything, being noticed for once sure was fun, but it made him feel uneasy…

 _Very_ uneasy…

The entire 'Disappearing and Reappearing' act was the way he played basketball, his technique, and if people recognized him as the new kid, none of it would work. His bright blue hair was enough as it is, let alone the constant ' _So, where did you move from?', 'You enjoying it here?'_ and _'Do you want to come to the party this weekend? I'm sure people would like to meet you!'_

All he wanted to do was resume playing basketball as per usual and go unnoticed by people, but _NO_ , the universe had to be against him on that one. Speaking of playing basketball, that's what he was going to go do right now.

Walking into the built in changing rooms and setting his bag down, he realized there were already five bags (that he counted) scattered around the changing room, all within a fair proximity to each other, though. One green, one yellow, two reds and one purple. Come to think of it, he could hear voices around the corner of the lockers, which didn't really startle Kuroko as he knew that anyone could use the indoor courts, but what he didn't get was how he hadn't noticed them when he came in. Getting changed, he listened to their conversation,

"Where the _hell_ is he? We were meant to be practicing"

"He's probably napping, Kagamicchi, that's no reason to lose your temper,"

"I must side with Kise this time, Aomine has a habit of being late for practice, so you should be used to it by now."

"Stop complaining, now."

"Sorry, Akashi"

 ** _*BANG*_**

The door to the changing rooms burst open with a large clatter as a presumed Aomine rushed in, right past Kuroko (who thankfully only had to tie his shoelaces, and wasn't in his underwear. Not that it would have mattered, the bluenette seemed in a bit of a rush to meet his friends to notice him anyway). Leaving it at that, and deciding to slip out of the changing room before anyone could ask questions, he strolled out and shut the door behind him, spooking the 6 boy's left in the changing room.

 ** _||||||||||Slight time skip because *insert authors reason here*||||||||||_**

 ** _Kurokos point of view_**

The squeak of my basketball shoes caught their attention as they left the changing room, I could tell even without looking, because their chatter hushed. They obviously would have thought they'd have the court to themselves. I was running near the wall of the court at an alarming speed, 'passing' to the wall before catching it as it bounced back at me.

"Um… excuse me" One of them said, I caught the ball before turning round to face them, tilting my head as if to say _'What?'_

"We didn't really expect anyone else to be here…" The blonde stated.

"There were already bags in the changing room, but nobody on the court, so I started practicing" I finally got a good look at the boys from the changing room, there was a rainbow of hair in front of me, the only colors missing were pink and orange. The first thing my eyes landed on was the giant in the back with purple hair. He seemed like the quietist of the bunch, munching happily on his snacks. The second thing I noticed was the two red heads, very different in appearance, the tall one with very peculiar eyebrows and the shorter one with an intimidating aura that you could feel radiating off of him from the other side of the hall. The blonde… not so much. He just seemed like he was the thing that kept the group light hearted and happy. Wait… was is that eyeliner? Oh, who cares, the bluenette who had rushed in earlier was obviously very lazy, because of the lateness to the groups meeting and he seemed to be half asleep because of boredom even while standing. Finally, the one with green hair was carrying a… teacup? His fingertips were also taped up, or at lease were bandaged in some fashion, I noted.

"So it was you who scared the shit outta' me earlier when the door slammed, thanks for that" The bluenette commented sarcastically.

"Shut up, _Ahomine._ Anyway, what your name? Mines Kagami, Kagami Taiga. This is Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise."

Each nodded or waved at the mention of their names

"Mines Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya…"

I saw a smirk appear on Aomine's face, a smirk of mischief, "So, Kuroko, you like basketball? Are you any good?"

The rest of the group visibly shared a look with eachother, understanding exactly what he was getting at.

"I suppose I'm fairly good, but I really can't do much more than pass well…"

"How about you play a quick game with us, maybe we could teach you something…"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how exactly do you intend on doing this? There's seven of us now…" Midorima questioned, fiddling with the teacup in his hands. Almost in unison, everybody looked at Akashi, who Kuroko presumed was the leader of the group,

"How about letting Kuroko choose if he's only good at passing, then we should allow him an extra teammate. Go on, have your pick, no one will be offended if you don't pick them."

This time, all eyes were on him as he glanced over each of the boys. "Well… I don't actually know any of your strengths or weaknesses… How am I meant to choose unless I have some idea of what you're capable of?"

Right. They'd forgotten Kuroko knew nothing about them other than their names, and their faces clearly showed it.

"Ah well…" Midorima started, before being cut off by Murasakibara "I'll play defense if you need me too…"

Midorima sent a glare towards the giant next to him, but then continued "My 3 pointers have never missed and never will,"

And each, in turn, said their strengths,

"I can jump…really well,""I played street ball when I was younger, kinda' stuck with me."

"I can predict others movements before they happen…"

"I can copy people's moves! It's so fun"

After contemplating each move, Kuroko finally spoke, "Okay, I guess I'll have Kise-kun, as he can copy moves which will be good… Akashi-kun's future predictions will be helpful too… and how about… Kagami-kun, as I can't jump very well at all…"

"Let's go, first to 25 points wins, okay?" Akashi said, eyeing his teammates before smiling just a little.

To be honest, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima were a little disappointed… Scratch that, very disappointed, that they weren't chosen, and however much he tried to hide it, Aomine's smirk faltered just a little when his name wasn't chosen.

Kuroko had been laying low for the first 5 minutes, doing only basic passes at first. He was planning on getting them used to small passes, ones they could easily block, before taking them by storm. The current score was 5-7 to Aomines team, and he was being so arrogant and narcissistic about it, which just assured Kuroko that what he was about to do would be a good thing.

Murasakibara had the ball, and once he had it, it looked almost impossible to get back, at least from Kurokos point of view with him being the height he is. While the purple giant was bouncing the ball from hand to hand, preparing to dribble the ball to the other end of the court, Kuroko had sneaked up behind him, hiding behind the others form, out of sight from the rest of his teammates.

 **3…**

Breath, remain calm, prepare.

Clenching his fists, Kuroko inhaled and exhaled slowly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

 **2…**

Twist on one foot, jump and place the other down.

Repeating the step he relayed in his head, Kuroko landed in a stance which allowed for the easiest movement.

 **1…**

Push the ball straight from his hands, send it flying. Yet again listening to the instructions in his head, Kuroko pushed the ball from the taller man's hands, sending it away with so much force.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the ball whizzed across the court, flying straight into Kagami's hands, nearly knocking him over with the sheer power of the unexpected impact. After recovering, the tall redhead dunked the ball in one swift motion. When he broke his eyes away from Kagami's perfect form, Kuroko realized that, for the second time in one day, he was the center of attention, which made him excruciatingly uncomfortable.

"Please, could you stop staring, it makes me feel like I did something wrong…"

Regardless of his plea for them to quit the stares, they continued before Kagami spoke up "What was that… I've never seen anyone pass like that before…"

Shifting his eyes to his feet, Kuroko pondered on his answer. Truth be told, he'd never passed with so much force before, the only reason he had was to shut Aomine and his self-centered mouth up, hell he never realized he could pass like that.

"Well, I don't quite know how I did it, but it was a pass that I'd never done before …"

"Well, whatever it was, it was AMAZING! I didn't even realize you were before you whacked that ball out from Murasakibaracchis hands!" Kise exclaimed, looking the shorter bluenette up and down "How did you do that, anyway, you know, the disappearing thing?"

"I just used misdirection…"

"You should teach us all how to do it!" Kise beamed at the others, snapping them out of there mesmerized states "It'd be useful during matches, right Akashicchi?" Replying with a faint nod, Kise continued talking "I wanna' be invisible, what do you say, Kurokocchi?"

"I thought you guys would be the ones teaching me, but sure, I'll teach you how to use it a little" Kuroko replied, smiling the cutest of smiles any of them had ever seen.

Something happened in each of the boys chests when they saw that. A pang of realization hit them and that was that. Each shared a glance as if to check if the unspoken decision was unanimous. Kuroko may have just gained six new pursuers, which would certainly not the be the ideal for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about this Saturday then, same time?" Kagami said the group parted ways with Kuroko. They'd been walking towards the bluenettes house for a good 10 minutes before he'd told them that this was far enough and that he didn't want to be a bother.

"Sure," Kuroko replied before yawning a little. Waving him off, the 5 prodigies, known as the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami began chatting amongst themselves. They were supposed to be sleeping round Akashi's, who's house was a bit of a distance, so they'd asked for a lift back which was expected to arrive at any minute.

"Midorimacchi, what do you think of Kurokocchi?" Kise questioned the taller boy, since he had everyone else was having their own conversations.

"M-me?" Midorima was caught off guard by the question, jolting him out of his thoughts, "Well, he's very good at passing, none of us saw it coming, which was very shocking. I don't think even Akashi could foresee it."

"Speaking of Akashi, I can see why he picked up such an interest in him. He was chatting with nobody else all the way here. But his passes are as amazing as they come, just wait, we're gonna' be able to pass like him!" Kise replied, his eyes glazing over a little at the last statement, as if remembering the scene from earlier.

"The car's here" Called Kagami, gesturing for the group to climb in.

"Um… Akashi, how do you feel about Kuroko?" Kagami and Akashi were in the kitchen, Kagami was looking for some snacks for the others before the movie and Akashi sat on the work surface scrolling through his phone. Looking up from whatever he was doing, Akashi smirked a little before replying with a simple "He's cute isn't he?"

Kagami was a little taken aback by the shorter boys comment, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, he is…"

"What about the others? What do they think?"

Kagami let out a 'hmm…' sound before replying, "I reckon they think he's cute too, Aomine and Kise were looking at him a lot on the way back to his house, Murasakibara looked like he was going to eat him up right there and Midorima was just being a tsundere, but even he kept sneaking a look or two when he thought nobody was looking.."

"You just _think_ they like him, why don't we go ask, hmmm?" Akashi said grabbing Kagamis hand and leading him to the sofa before sitting them both down.

"Aww, no snacks then?" Murasakibara murmured, turning and pouting at the two redheads.

He, Kise and Aomine were sat in front of the sofa huddled in some blankets while Midorima sat behind them, leaning on his hand as the movie began.

"Ah sorry Murasakibara, I'll go get some in a minute, right now I need all your honest opinions on Kuroko, and don't you _dare_ lie to me." Akashi leant back a little after saying that.

"Well, as I told Kise earlier, his passing and use of misdirection are astou-" Midorima started, but never got to finish as Akashi butted in,

"I didn't mean it in a sense of your opinions on his basketball, I meant _romantically…"_

"Oh…Romantically? Well he's endearing in his own way…" Midorima then blushed and looked away from the rest of the group after saying that.

"Kurokocchi is super adorable when he smiles!" Kise piped up, smiling to himself.

"I have gotta' agree with Kise, he is super adorable," Aomines eyes stayed glued to the TV in front of him as he spoke.

Murasakibara piped up as Kise nudged him, gesturing for him to speak, "Kuroko is so lovable, I could eat him up!"

Kagami murmured a small 'told you so' to Akashi before speaking up once again, "But we know next to nothing about him, so what do we do about it."

"Well, our next meetup with him is this Saturday, so we could ask him to one of those fast food restaurants Kagami likes so much after we've finished." Kise suggested to the group, and both Kagami and Murasakibara's ears perked up at that.

"Actually, Aomine, you have Momoi's phone number, right? Could you ask her to try and acquire some information on Kuroko?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Aomine replied, pulling out his phone and texting said girl. After about 5 minutes there was 'ding' on his phone.

 **M:** ** _Yeah, I think he's in my class. I'll speak to him tomorrow._**

 **A:** ** _K, good luck finding him._**

 **M:** ** _It can't be that hard. Why do_** **you** ** _want info on him anyway?_**

 **A:** ** _It's for Akashi_**

 **M:** ** _Oh, ok ^,^_**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sometimes, as this story is posted here and on Archive of Our Own, the incorrect format comes up when i transfer them, but I'll probably notice a few minutes after and edit it.)

"Is Kuroko here? No, ok…" The teacher had said Kuroko's name in roll call and signed him as absent as it seemed there was no response, but it was just the fact his lack of presence was beginning to come back after his 'new kid' title began to wear off.

"Um…excuse me, but I'm right here…" The bluenette spoke up, raising his hand. He was sat at the front of the classroom, surely sir would have seen him with the mop of bright blue hair on his head, which contrasted with most of the classes' dark hair.

"Sorry, Sorry." The teacher apologized, returning to the last few names in the list before announcing "Just do what you want this morning, chat amongst yourselves or something, I have work to do…"

'Perfect' Momoi had thought as she got up from her desk and made her way over to Kuroko's, "So… You're the famous new kid Kuroko Tetsuya I've heard about. How about you come hang out with me at break, I think we have all our classes together anyway."

Looking up at the girl, Kuroko nodded slightly and said, "I'm not really famous at all, but I'll hang out with you."

Looking into his eyes, Momoi swooned just a little. 'No wonder Akashi was intrigued by him, he's absolutely gorgeous, not to mention humble as well, nothing like that idiot Aomine.'

"Yay! I get to hang out with Tetsu-kun!" She said before hugging the boy her chest, ending up nearly suffocating him.

"So, since we're here we might as well get to know each other. What's your favourite sport?" Momoi said as she and Kuroko sat down. She had already observed the fact that Kuroko wasn't much of a talker and that she'd keep the conversation going.

"Basketball"

"Really? I coached a basketball team back in middle school. Do you have any pets?"

"Yes, actually, I have a dog called No. 2."  
"Oh, how cute! I wish I could get a dog, when's your birthday?"

"It falls on January 31st,"

The conversation continued like that, her asking all sorts of random questions about his likes and dislikes, birthdays, family, friends.

Mentally noting all of the things Kuroko had said, Momoi excused herself to go to the toilet before texting Aomine what she could remember.

 **A: Thx Momoi. We're all going to the basketball court after school, wanna come or nah?**

 **M: Actually, I can't. I'm hanging out with Tetsu-kun after school, we're going to the movies. I really like him, he's fun.**

 **A: Momoi, do you like Kuroko?**

 **M: What are you getting at Aomine…?**

 **A: Liking him in a 'love' kinda' way…**

 **M: …**

 **M: Maybe…**

Momoi hadn't received any more replies after that, which worried her a little, but who cared? She had to go see Tetsuya right about now.

"Hello Momoi. Are you ready?" Kuroko was dressed in a black shirt, blue and white cardigan, jeans and white trainers. He was stood at the door to her house, smiling slightly, which Momoi absolutely loved.

"Yes, let's go, Tetsu!" Energetically hugging him, she latched onto his arm and leant her head on his shoulder.

"HEEY, Momoi! Long-time no see!" From behind them came a voice that the duo recognised, turning round they could see Kise running towards them with a beam on his face, followed by Aomine and Kagami. Momoi was pouting now, 'This was meant to be my date with Tetsu-kun, they knew as well. Idiots!' She thought as they arrived and stood with her and Kuroko.

"You know guys each other?" Kuroko asked, looking between the new arrivals and Momoi.

"Yeah, we've been friends since middle school," Aomine replied, walking forward with his hands behind his head. Realising that the others hadn't moved at all and were idly chatting amongst themselves he deliberately coughed, calling the attention to himself, "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah, Yeah… Shut up Ahomine…" Kagami mumbled as the group set off, "Don't get your panties in a twist,"

Kagami, Kise and Aomine all felt really self-accomplished after that movie. They'd been trying all the way to the cinema to keep Momoi and Kuroko apart, but Momoi just forced her way to him, so now they'd managed to keep them separate for an entire hour and a half was really good (for them at least). They'd had Momoi on the edge of the group, followed by Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and Kagami (in that order). If you asked them, they'd probably admit it wasn't very gentlemanly, but they wouldn't have regretted it.

(Please note that this is more of a filler piece and me trying to overcome a bit of writers block)


End file.
